SHOCKING DISCOVERIES
by MirskianQueen
Summary: A 7 year old boy shows up at the BAU; his mother – Lila Archer – stalker Victim from 'Someone's Watching' season 1 – is missing, he also claims that Reid is his father.


**_SHOCKING DISCOVERIES_**

**_Summary: A 7 year old boy shows up at the BAU; his mother – Lila Archer – stalker Victim from 'Someone's Watching' season 1 – is missing, he also claims that Reid is his father._**

**_CHARACTER PROFILE._**

**_Name: Spencer Michael Reid Jnr._**

**_Age: 7._**

**_Hair Colour: Brown._**

**_Eye Colour: Brown._**

**_PROLOGUE._**

It had been over a day now, 26 hours and 42 minutes to be exact; 26 hours and no sign of her, she'd gone out for milk and had simply never come back. They lived only a few minutes from the service station, so when she'd been gone for almost two hours, he'd gone to look for her; the owner knew both him and his Mom on sight, he told him she hadn't been there.

Spencer looked out the front window and bit his lip, he'd been to the police; they had told him that they would 'look into it', he'd stayed at the police station for almost four hours after that, no one seemed to even notice him.

He'd gone home to wait for her, in the hope that she would return. Over a day had passed and he hadn't heard a word from her; this was unheard of, his Mom never left him alone for more than an hour at the most, and she always answered his calls.

Standing Spencer nodded, it was time; his Mom had told him that if anything ever happened to her, he was to go to his father in Quantico Virginia.

He'd never met his father, his Mom had always meant for him to meet him; but time had slipped away, and she had decided that it was best if he didn't know; after all, how would anyone feel about having a child and not finding out until years later? Except now he had no choice, he knew his Mom was in danger; knew she needed help, and that he was the only one who could get it.

He was smart for his age; he had shocked his teachers at school when they had found he could read at a level one would expect of an 11 or 12 year old, he could do mathematics at the same level and his spelling was exceptional – his father's genius it seemed, was genetic.

He was tall too, and more mature then you would expect for his age; strangers often took him for a child much older than his scant 7 years.

Packing his school backpack with a clean change of clothes, a current picture of his Mom, and money for the bus; he needed his father's help.

*CM*CM*

It was just only 6:30 am when he reachedQuantico; it took him another twenty minutes to get where he was going. He paused at the doors of the Quantico Behavioural Analysis Unit Field Office, this was it; only one door stood between him and his father, after all these years he would finally meet him, he only wished it was under better circumstances.

Walking through the doors he bit his lip, he knew what his father looked like; his Mom had photos, but how was he supposed to find him here?

"You know, this really isn't the place for a kid."

Spencer jumped and whirled around; a tall man with black hair and a short beard stood in front of him, licking his lips Spencer folded his arms. "I'm looking for my father," he said quietly swallowing hard, "he works here."

The man smiled and shrugged, "who is he?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid," Spencer said proudly, then his breath shook. "I really need his help."

The man blinked and took half a step back, "_Reid_ is your father?"

"You know him?" Spencer asked, his eyes shining with hope.

The man nodded, "well enough to know he doesn't have a son."

Spencer looked down and bit his lower lip, "he doesn't know about me; my Mom never told him."

"What's your name?"

Looking up at the man, Spencer held out his hand. 'Spencer Reid Junior," his Mom had named him after his father; it was a name he was proud of.

The stranger man shook his hand, "I'm David Rossi."

"Is my father here?" Spencer heard the tremor in his voice, "can you take me to him?"

Rossi chuckled and shook his head, "he's not here yet." He told Spencer, steering him towards the BAU briefing room. "You can wait here until he does get here though," Rossi told him gently, "I'll call him now if you like."

"Ok," Spencer sniffed and sat in one of the seats, "thank you."


End file.
